02091
}} is the 2,093rd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 20 June, 1996. Plot Part One It is Roy's birthday. Linda has bought him an Oasis CD and his parents buy him some trendy boots. He announces that he has left school. The animals in the freezer are beginning to thaw out and Mandy refuses to use it. At the Vets surgery Linda notices that the lock has been smashed on the storeroom door. Frank is determined that Kim will never be allowed to forget what she has done to him. He tells Tina that he now has a reason to carry on - the baby. He spots Kim setting off for the village on her own and sends for Nurse Bell. Butch is getting ready to bury the animals that were in the freezer. Mandy tells them to take it back because she is not going to use it even after Zak disinfects it. Susie finds it amusing when Zoe tells her that Mrs Henshaw's guinea pigs were in the freezer waiting to be buried. Chris starts on Kim. She reminds him that she is having Frank's heir. The Woolpack till is down again. Alan has involved Frank in his dispute with the Dingles over the Munchbox. He thinks that they are breaking their tenancy agreement. Susie mentions the benefit night for the Glovers and Alan is impressed with the idea. Frank actually shows a little concern for Kim when she looks upset. She tells him that Chris has just wished that she and her baby were dead. The wine bar conversion is taking place and causing some disruption to Kathy. She has to give Eric the bad news that she has had a disagreement with Sean and she doesn't know if he will turn up again. Eric is deflated and tells her that man management has never been her strong point. Sean then turns up with a bunch of flowers. Frank is furious with Chris. Roy tries unsuccessfully to get served in the Woolpack. Sean asks Terry about finding digs in the village. He suggests the Dingles or Dave’s. The Dingles are trying to get rid of the freezer when Frank Tate turns up. Part Two Frank has turned up at the Dingles with Alan. Alan tells Mandy that she cannot run her mobile catering business from Frank's land. Frank does not actually support Alan and will not stop Mandy's Munchbox. Roy shows Marcus his new boots. He teases him about not doing anything on his birthday. They both get at Scott and tell him to steal some cans from the shop. Linda is driving her car before she has passed her test. Biff is annoyed. Scott steals some cans from under his mum's nose. She is too busy being nasty about the Glovers’ to notice. Biff explains to Linda why she should not be driving her car off private land - it is not taxed, MOT'd or insured. Betty complains about being cheeked by the youngsters outside. The Dingles have joined them and Roy decides to go for a spin in Linda's car with Butch, Mandy, Scott and Kelly. Marcus says that he will race them to Hotten on his bike. Rachel is surprised that Alan has asked Terry to be his partner. Roy tries to race Marcus through country lanes, but loses control of the mini and crashes into a field on Emmerdale Farm land. Jack hears a noise and goes racing after them. Roy has killed a cow. He drives off leaving it there for Jack to find. Susie is selling raffle tickets for the benefit night. The Dingles have been quick to race back for the dead cow. They load it up onto the van for Mandy Burgers. Unfortunately Zak and Sam have got rid of the freezer so they will have nowhere to store it. Roy looks dazed as he arrives home. Jack arrives back at the spot where he left the dead cow. He is accompanied by a policeman who finds it hard to believe that there was ever a cow there in the first place. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday